This invention is directed to a toy vehicle which has a switch mechanism for changing the direction of the vehicle. Further this switch mechanism includes an exposure mechanism which only allows the switch mechanism to be operated upon by an external stimulus during alternate intervals.
There are at present many toy vehicles on the market for purchase by the consuming public. The largest majority of these vehicles are simply supported on free wheeling wheels and rely upon the child using them for both propulsion power and direction of propulsion. Other toy vehicles such as trains or cars riding on tracks or simple wind up toys have internal mechanisms which provide the propulsion power of the toy.
In a further class of toys, such as one currently on the market under the trademark of BIG LOADER (registered trademark), the vehicles have their own internal propulsion means and additionally propulsion direction switches which change the direction of travel of the vehicles.
While these vehicles are interesting to play with and are appealing to different age levels depending upon the sophistication of the vehicle these vehicles are not known to be useful for the use in games wherein the skill of one player is pitted against the skill of another player.